la morenita de mis sueños
by noroxia
Summary: De repente muy apresurada una noche llega perla buscando algo de forma muy desesperada –Steven has visto una pequeñísima piedra de cristal?, es de color rosado- a lo que el responde...


La morenita de mis sueños

De repente muy apresurada una noche llega perla buscando algo de forma muy desesperada –Steven has visto una pequeñísima piedra de cristal?, es de color rosado- a lo que el responde –no, no he visto esa piedra, además ahora tengo que salir, voy a salir con Connie, vamos a estar un rato en la playa, me llevaré unos emparedados para compartir con ella- perla muy desesperada en su búsqueda no le toma mucha importancia a lo que él dice y simplemente le dice –bien, que te vaya bien…- mientras revuelve todo la casa prácticamente.

El chico va a la playa y se encuentra con ella, caminan por la arena, juegan, y pasan muy buenos momentos, llegada como las seis de la tarde Steven le pregunta a Connie –tienes hambre?- a lo que ella le dice –sí, si tengo un poco- y el con una gran sonrisa dice –bien, prepárate a comer los mejores emparedados del mundo!- abre su mochila y saca dos emparedados rellenos de pollo, mayonesa, tomate, lechuga todo envuelto en pan de centeno y sobre el tope del pan tenía una aceituna y además él llevó un par de jugos, Connie al dar el primer mordisco al emparedado le llegaron a brillar los ojos de lo delicioso que estaba, ambos comían sentados muy cerca uno del otro en silencio consumían los panes, de vez en cuando se miraban las caras y sonreían como queriéndose decir algo como si esa sonrisa que se daban fuera algo más que una simple expresión de sus rostros, como si sus ojos también expresaran alguna cosa que iba más allá de una simple sonrisa y mirada, fue en un momento en que ya casi terminaban de comer y se quedan viendo fijo uno al otro la chica se sonroja y Steven también se coloca colorado cuando de repente él se queja de un dolor –auchh- se queja –mi muela!- - que te ocurre Steven?- dice ella –no sé, sentí que mordí algo duro como una piedra y creo que me la tragué- replica Steven mientras se soba la mejilla –bien, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, ya es tarde- -sí, creo que tienes razón en todo caso la pasé genial esta tarde contigo-, ambos se retiran a casa y cuando llega Steven a la suya Amatista lo espera y lo empieza a molestar –y como le fue a nuestro galán en la cita- a lo que él dice – no fue una cita solo salí con ella a pasear- y Amatista le canta muy fuerte –…Steven y Connie sentados en una árbol besándose…- mientras se mata de la risa y le pone cara de besos cada vez que lo ve, -ya basta de molestarlo!- dice Perla con voz de autoridad –aguafiestas!- dice Amatista con cara de pocos amigos y se va a su cuarto, -tranquilo Steven ya no te molestará más…, pero dime como te fue en la cita?- a lo que Steven ya harto le dice – que no tenías que encontrar una piedra o algo así?- y ella reacciona inmediatamente –cierto, si encuentras dicha piedra me llamas de inmediato- mientras se retira a su cuarto a descansar y él también, sin embargo no se imagina lo que le espera la noche y los días sucesivos a eso.

Cae la noche y como es habitual todos se retiran a sus camas a dormir y Steven se acuesta sin novedad alguna, de pronto abre los ojos y ve el lugar en donde fue la cita con Connie lo que sorprendió a Steven fue que se encontraba en su ciudad, pero estas estaban hechas de cristal de cuarzo de muchos colores, pero los colores que destacaban más entremedio de la gran gama eran el rosado, blanco y celeste, mientras él caminaba entre los llamativos edificios llamaba a toda voz a ver si alguien le respondía y nadie le respondía, en una se topó con la tienda de rosquillas y entró a ver si estaban sus amigos Lars y Sadie, pero al no verlos entró a desesperarse y preguntarse para sí mismo –que hago aquí?, que me pasó para haber caído en este mundo? Y si ya no puedo salir más?- salió de la tienda y decidió ir donde las chicas a ver si podían solucionarle el problema corrió con todo lo que pudo y vio efectivamente su casa hecha de cristales, al entrar y sin perder ni un segundo comenzó a llamar a las chicas gritando a todo pulmón - Perla!, Amatista!, Garnet!- estuvo así por toda la casa y nada, un sudor helado comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo cuando cayó en cuenta de que nadie le respondía, finalmente salió y al apoyarse en el barandal de la casa vio a lo lejos la silueta de Connie la sonrisa que esbozó la cara de Steven fue casi como un rayo de tormenta al verla comenzó a correr hacia ella gritando su nombre, sin embargo ella parecía no escucharlo y aun peor cada paso que el daba ella se alejaba más; cada paso que daba en la arena era como si los pies le pesaran muchos kilos finalmente cayó sobre la arena de la playa cansado, sudado y tembloroso de tanto correr y no acercarse casi nada a donde Connie y como cerecita sobre el pastel ella aun de espalda empezó a meterse al mar y Steven gritaba con desesperación –que haces o es que acaso quieres morir?!- ella no lo escuchó y se metió completa en el agua y justo que parecía que lo inevitable se venía venir de la nada escuchó la voz de Perla –Steven, Steven!- y de esa forma despertó.

Ya era de día y el sol estaba situado sobre la playa iluminándolo todo y Steven recién abrió los ojos y sudado e impactado al ver a Perla que está junto a él sentada en su cama lo único que atinó a hacer fue darle un abraso a ella y contarle todo lo que para él fue una pesadilla una vez que acabó de contarle todo ella dijo –ese sueño me suena como a una revelación- -revelación?- interrumpió Steven –sí, algo así además que solo la viste a ella y nadie más en esa ciudad de cristal-. Esa tarde salió a ver a Connie y de alguna manera contarle el sueño, pero al verla no pudo y solo se limitó a pasar esa tarde con ella que por cierto fue maravillosa para ambos, ya llegada la tarde y cuando el sol se comenzaba a ir él como todo un caballero fue a dejarla a su casa despidiéndose así de ella.

Cuando otra vez llega la noche y Steven ya está en su cama relajándose y entrando al mundo de los sueños y sorpresa! volvió a despertar en la ciudad de cristal y otra vez caminó por entre medio de los edificios de forma errática y sin saber a dónde ir porque otra vez no había nadie además todo era silencio, tras él calcular una hora de marcha sin rumbo a lo lejos contempló una silueta y al preguntarse quién sería empezó a acercarse y contempló que era Connie e igual que en el sueño le gritaba con todo lo que podía su nombre llamándola, pero ésta no le escuchaba para nada e incluso nuevamente se empezaba a alejar a la medida que él se acercaba y más encima le pesaba el cuerpo como si miles de kilos le cayeran, la chica se acercó al mar y sin mirar atrás se metió al mar y él sin poder hacer nada solo miraba aquella escena que no le agradaba, pero que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, cuando Connie desapareció entre las olas del mar el cuerpo mágicamente le dejó de pesar y ya podía moverse y otra vez despertó, entre la confusión y el sudor que empapaba su frente salió de su cama.

Perla no dejaba de preguntarse dos cosas que en ese momento que le pasaba a Steven? Y donde estaba la piedra que ya llevaba una semana perdida, mientras afuera del templo estaba sobre una cómoda silla de playa Amatista tomando el sol y Steven al verla le dice acerca de sus sueños y ella solo le contesta –debes de comer menos en las noches, eso produce pesadillas sabes-.

Y así cada noche uno tras otro los sueños eran repetitivos y siempre lo mismo, no fue sino que en una de esas noches comenzó a escuchar voces en su cabeza, voces que en un principio le aterraban y aparte no le entendía el mensaje, pero lentamente comenzó a entender que le decían y eran mensajes como "dile…, sabes que ella lo sabe de algún modo…" -a que se referirá?- dice él, muy confundido dentro de sí mismo y como siempre al verla tan lejos y de espalda metiéndose al mar y él muy apesadumbrado la ve alejarse, de un de pronto despierta con los ojos húmedos en medio de la noche preguntándose el porqué de esos sueños y por qué cada vez le es más duro verla alejarse de ese modo y en medio de esa oscuridad piensa y ve de alguna forma que la quiere y mucho más que una amiga, el problema es como decírselo.

Finalmente se decidió a terminar con aquellos extraños sueños y los mensajes que ya tenía claro a que se referían y sabía perfectamente que hacer para detener aquello que lo acosaba noche tras noche, él se acostó lentamente cayó en el sueño y como de costumbre entró a la ciudad desértica, pero esta vez solo se dedicó a buscarla, así que se fue de inmediatamente a la playa y allí parada como siempre, se acercó un poco y firmemente le empezó a decirle, sin embargo algo lo hizo callar por un momento, pero de todos modos iba a hacerlo igual, ella estaba como de costumbre de espalda mientras el viento movía su encantador pelo largo y oscuro más su coqueto vestido que lo volvía loco; él sabía de antemano que solo podría salir de ese sueño diciendo lo que sentía por ella y no le quedó de otra que decirle, el miedo al rechazo no era suficiente, además el mismo se dio fuerza y habló –Connie…- y como era de costumbre ella se comenzó a ir hacia el mar, pero justo antes de irse él soltó la verdad -…me gustas, me gustas Connie…- ella se dio vuelta se acercó donde él y le dio las gracias mientras con una mano le acaricio la mejilla y antes de poder reaccionar despertó súbitamente, tranquilo con una sensación de comodidad como si un gran peso se le salió del cuerpo, solamente que al despertar se dio una gran sorpresa y es que Connie estaba junto a él en la cama la miró y le preguntó antes que cualquier cosa –hola Connie, porqué estás roja…- ella interrumpió -…te gusto?- pregunta ella tímidamente, Steven se quedó pasmado y con mucha vergüenza le dice -…si, si me gustas- tras un momento de silencio incomodo a ella se le ponen los ojos brillosos y llenos de lágrimas de la emoción de saber que su amor seria correspondido ya que ella también sentía algo por él, pero nunca se dio el valor para decírselo ni expresarlo, sus sentimientos hacia él se los tenia guardados y pensaba que quizás nunca Steven la tomaría en cuenta dado que él estaba con las Gems y que sus misiones eran más importantes que ella y eso la tenía un poco atormentada, pero al final y al escuchar decir eso a Steven su corazón saltó de alegría y por fin lo podría tener más que un simple amigo.

Por otro lado Steven también se puso muy feliz, tanto que salió de la cama y la abrasó muy cariñosamente, esa tarde ambos salieron a dar un paseo en la playa –oye Connie ya que ya sabes que tú me gustas quieres…- a lo cual ella interrumpe terminando la frase –…que salgamos?, seguro…-, esa tarde ellos ya tenían claro que serían algo más que simples amigos y que las cosas ahora serían más lindas para ambos.

Días después Steven y dado que ya se declaró con ella ya la piedra no tenía más nada que hacer en el cuerpo de él así que salió sola por medios naturales, -así que estaba en tu cuerpo la gema que estaba buscando, esa piedra que te comiste es una piedra imantada que a quien la tenga a su lado lo ayudará a decir cosas que de otra forma no las diría, es por eso lo de esos sueños locos que tuviste- dice Perla –sí, siento habérmela comido, pero gracias a eso ya estoy en algo con Connie- dice mientras se sonroja –huuu, Steven y Connie sentados en una árbol besándose jajaja- lo molesta Amatista mientras ríe –cállate amatista- le dice Perla con voz autoritaria.


End file.
